1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roller skates and more particularly, to means of securing axles which support the roller skate wheels to the skate body in a way to provide improved roller skate performance. Elastomeric members resiliently support the wheel axles to the skate body and include means of varying the force supplied by the resilient members to the axles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different arrangements have been devised for mounting roller skate wheels to a skate body. For improved skating performance, it is desirable that limited movement be provided between the body and the axles of the roller skate wheels. Some designers of roller skates have provided mechanical bearing arrangements for permitting limited movement of the axles relative to the skate bodies and others have provided resilient devices either for supporting the wheel axles to the skate bodies or for limiting the displacement of the axles relative to the bodies.
The invention described herein provides improvements in the prior art by providing, among other features: A roller skate in which the resilient force applied against the deflection of a wheel axle is adjustable; providing independent wheel suspension and movement of each wheel of a roller skate; providing improved means of guiding the path of deflection of a suspended axle relative to the skate body; and providing other arrangements which will be apparent from the following descriptions and claims taken in conjunction with the drawings.